It is known that beta-adenylatecyclase is the cause of production of intraocular liquid and that inhibitors of this enzyme can be potential antiglaucoma agents.
1-benzyl- or phenyl-N(dialkyl-aminoalkyl)-carbamoyltetrahydroisoquinolines with antiarrhythmic and bactericidal activity are known and 1-benzyl-N-alkyl-carbamoyl-tetrahydroisoquinolines with antiepileptic activity.